Crucifixion
by Ayumi Elric
Summary: It's sickeningly ironic. Alchemists consider themselves as close to God as humanly possible, and here Ed lies dying Christ's death on the cross. Will this really how it end or will there be a new beginning? BBI Pride!Ed
1. Crucifixion

_I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll..._

It couldn't end like this, not with him alone in this world, not without them...

_I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds..._

Blood trailed down his skin in a steady flow, dripping, down the wood and collecting in a crimson pool.

_But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to..._

The air swirled with the scent of death. Death and blood. Death and tears. It hung heavy around him, thick and hot, rasping dryly in his throat, its taste tinted with iron.

_Lost all faith in the things I have achieved..._

Edward Elric

Alchemist of the People

Carved above his head..

This is where Edward hung, bloody and defeated. It was horribly ironic, living himself what he didn't believe in. He hated them for it; it was torture enough having them torn from his own grip, it hurt enough to be beaten by him. And he couldn't do anything about it. Somehow, he had lost his grip on reality and slipped away into the dark, and when he had awaken, he was on this damn cross...

The wood was now a dark red, already soaked in his blood, still snaking down it in random patterns. Twisted pieces of metal had been pierced into his skin at his crossed ankles and at his wrists, attaching him to the tall cross, the weight of his body straining on him making the metal slowly tear through his skin. Dark chains further kept him on the cross, wrapped around his legs, torso, neck and down to his arms until it ended at his heart where it was buried into a bloody, mangled hole. His head was bowed, his golden woven hair stained with red, ragged and damp, hung over his face and hid his eyes behind shadows. A misshapen wreath of bleached bones sat atop his head, made from the bones of the corpses that lay stripped of flesh near him; of his brother and friend. His mouth hang open slightly, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. His breath came out ragged and shallow, his chest barely rising to fill with oxygen before it hurt. Slowly dying in an almost never-ending torture...

How dare they...

How could _Sins_ like them mock him like this? What sick pleasure could they possibly have for tormenting him this way.

Minutes, hours, days could've past, he wasn't sure. He was lost in the pain and depression, no longer aware of the world until he would come and further the pain. The Sin, Envy, wearing his brother's face would come and strike him with sharpened whips. He'd come as his friend and slash his already beaten skin. And the others would come too, Lust cutting, Gluttony eating away what was left of the fallen, Wrath beating him, Sloth, who was torture enough with just her face, making more of his blood shed.

They all stood before him now, watching him sob, tears and blood running down his frail, broken face that was still hidden in shadows. This broken alchemist, once so strong, now would beg in an instant for them to stop. Malnourished and weak, he spent the few times he had conscious to cry if he wasn't being beaten.

It had to be time to end it...

"How pathetic. I thought you'd put up a better fight then that." Envy had sighed as he gazed up him. Ed finally lifted his head, his once bright golden eyes now dark and empty, warped with pain and despair. Envy blinked at the change but smirked anyway. "Heh...given up already, huh?" He wasn't answered. He chuckled, throwing his head back to stare at the far off ceiling. "Never would've thought..."

"...why..." Edward croaked, dragging his eyes away to stare at each homunculus. "Is this finally a punishment for my sins?" He asked slowly, finally focusing on the one that wore his mother's face. She smiled gently at him. "I'm sorry it had to end this way."

"I've...been abandoned...why...am I alone...why...?" Hs head suddenly drooped low, his empty eyes hidden once more. Sloth looked slightly surprised until hearing him moan slightly, shaking his head slowly.

"This is it...there's nothing...to live for...anymore..." He rasped out faintly, letting go of the slight hold of his life he had. He went limp, straining more on his chains. The room went silent, a strange breeze blowing in for a moment before stopping.

"Is he...really dead?" Wrath finally questioned, stealing away the silence. Envy nodded. "It's time to start."

**---**

**This is based on a Pride!Ed picture I saw and of course, the Crucifixion. I like how it's turning out, actually...X3 Smexy images, ooh-lala!**

**Please review!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837 ). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist(Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric_


	2. Transmutation

_I'm dying... _

_Praying... _

_Bleeding...and..._

_Screaming... am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

The eyes of the dead were always empty and blank, a growing void for departing souls. His eyes completely reflected the pure despair he was in before his death; his normally bright golden eyes now absorbed with darkness and faded. His pupils were still slowly growing, devouring the hue of his irises.

Wrath stood directly underneath his body, still hanging limply from the cross. His amethyst eyes were wide, staring up at Edward's blank ones. It was taking so long for his soul to completely empty from his body. He still couldn't believe that he was dead...it angered him that he had given up so quickly. He wanted him to beg for mercy as he ripped away everything he cared about. He wanted to be the one to kill him...! Wrath clenched the fist that didn't belong to him, glaring at the ground.

It's been a complete day already since his death. It was now that the transmutation had to be complete.

Wrath tried hard to ignore the rough scratching noise that surrounded him and echoed through the vacant room. Lust was carefully etching a deeply carved transmutation circle into the ground in the direction that their Master had commanded, shaping it so the center where the cross stood was its nexus. She finally cut out the last ruin and withdrew her spear-like fingertips. She glanced carefully at Wrath, examining his rigid form. "Wrath...are you sure you're up for this?"

Keeping his back to her, he looked at her over his shoulder, his mane of unkept black hair hanging over his face and shadowing him in the dim light. His eyes narrowed slightly as he turned back to stare below him. "Of course I am. It's not like I have a choice..." He whispered, watching his breath hang in the air in front of him in icy crystals before evaporating.

"What do you mean by that?" Lust questioned, folding her arms in high suspecioun of the young homunculus' plan. Wrath shook his head slightly, gripping the sharp blade of the dagger he had in his hand. "Time to start." He lifted the knife to Ed's corpse and pierced it into his side, burying half of the blade into his body. He dragged it down, ripping a deep gash into the corpse. Blood steadily flowed from it, having nothing to stop it. Scarlet splashed onto the ground and spread out, dripping itself into the thin canals Lust had made. Wrath exchanged the dagger into his other hand and did the same to his other side, making blood spew faster from the wound, spurting him with blood as it flooded into the transmutation circle.

Wrath sighed slightly, turning and stepping out of range of the circle, evoking small splashes in the puddles of crimson. As Lust backed away and watched, he clapped his hands and placed them at the edge of the blood traced transmutation circle. Alchemic sparks burst up in lightning-like currents, shooting into the ceiling and dancing around the cross. The silvery blue lights sent flickering shadows to flash eerily at the fallen alchemist's pale fast.

The light expanded and combined with each other, forming a full circle around the etchings of transmutation, before spreading through the blood soaked lines, connecting themselves with the runes and various lines until they collided at the center, the light completely absorbing both his body and cross. The innocent looking light turned malevolent and red, casting an evil glow across the room. Wrath and Lust turned their backs on the transmutation, walking from the room through the only entrance. Behind them, the light only got stronger. A mark of the ourosboros flamed up onto his shoulder, swimming and writing through his dead flesh.

**---**

**Mwahaha, I love writing this.**

**Heh, if you read Reincarnations, this was the chapter that Ed helped me with. I changed it a bit to fit more. How he do? -snickers-**

**Please review!**

_© Copyright 2007 Ayumi Elric (FanFiction ID 1136837). All rights reserved. The series Full Metal Alchemist (Hagane No Renkinjutsushi) belongs fully to Himoru Arakawa; usage of her series and character is entirely borrowed. All rights reserved for plot, not to be stolen, copied or reproduced without the permission of Ayumi Elric._


	3. Resurrection

**Yo, last chapter! X3 Since last chapter, I had help from either Ed or Edu (meh spirit guide's nickname), I decided to force/make Edu do this chapter again because he's obviously a better author then I am. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer-Edu's doing it-: Meow. **

**---**

_I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Raise the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away._

The sins were gathered at the transmutation circle once more, their pale skin almost glowing in the flickering lights of alchemic energy still spurting from the lines of the circle. A jolt of lightning shaped light cracked into the air one more time, and then the lights faded, sending the room back into its original darkness. Their eyes adjusted quickly to the dark and fell upon the former alchemist, absorbing the body's changes. His whole body was paler now, just like the rest of them. Strange red markings were etched into his skin, snaking up the sides of his body from his legs to his newly regenerated arm. The snake eating its own tail, the sign of the homunculi, lay on his shoulders and almost glowed. What little he had been left to wear in death had changed and twisted into a leather outfit similar to that of Envy's.

"Wrath, is it done?" Lust whispered. Wrath shrugged his shoulders and stared at the dyed red ground. "I think so, but..."

"No. He's still missing something, but it's fine. I never expected you to be able to complete him, Wrath." A voice said. Wrath winced and turned to stare at the speaker. "Father...!" He choked out, almost in terror. "You never said you were coming to see him-"

The Father of the sings lifted his hand and Wrath stopped talking instantly, shrinking back to stand with his mother. Father crossed the vast transmutation circle and stood in front of the red cross; gazing upon his new sin. Without showing any change of emotion, Father brought his finger to his forehead, cracking open the red eye that started oozing out crimson. The liquid dropped down his face, and he swiftly pulled it off and pooled it into his hand. He smiled the slightest bit at the Philosopher's Stone, and looked at the slowly healing gash. Father brought the Stone to the wound and let the Stone absorb into his body. His veins bulged under dead flesh for a moment as the Stone took over, but quickly settled. The wound healed itself with a while glow almost immediately afterwards.

The other homunculi watched in silence. The new sin winced and opened his eyes groggily, like a child waking up from a nap. He blinked slowly, and lifted his blank, golden eyes to stare at his new father.

Father smiled in greeting. "Welcome back...Pride..."

**---Das Ende**

**And it's done! T.T I'm gonna miss writing this...even though I had to read the Bible like, 5 thousand times for this story to get it close n.n; Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
